


Light it Up (Women's March)

by lolachrome



Category: Women's March - Fandom, feminism - Fandom
Genre: All The Love, Feminism, Remix, Women's March, YouTube, feminism ftw, feminism is my fandom, grlpwr, thank you, vidding, vidding beyond vidding, women's march vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: 'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who shared your inspiring footage & images from all over the world from the women's marches held on January 21, 1017. 
> 
> Here is the playlist which includes all of the sources I drew from in this video.
> 
> [Women's March Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list...)
> 
> I did not mean to decontextualize any of the marches, but rather to bring them together in all their specificity and multiplicity. But the individual videos restore that context, so please do watch the playlist as well! The playlist is set to open, so that you can add other videos as well. 
> 
> The music included is "Burn" by Ellie Goulding 
> 
> Also, this video was inspired by [ this gorgeous Sailor Moon vid to the same song: ...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjLAs)  
> Now I can't help but think that the sailor scouts are marching with us too. /geek /neverendgeek
> 
> Enormous thanks to my dearest N & N for all your support & feedback & cheerleading for the mad rush that was putting together this video.


End file.
